Betrayal
by almostinsane
Summary: SEQUEL TO DREAMS! The gang continues on their fight against Xana. But Xana has a new plan. And it might actually work. Pairings: AxJ UxY, TomxSarah
1. Prologue

**I'm BACK! And I have the long-awaited sequel to _Dreams, Betrayal! _Please read this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**Note: Tom, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie are all 14 and Yumi is 15. **

**Prologue**

**Sector 5**

Tom slowly breathed in the air (if you could call it that) around him into his lungs. He thought of many things. Sometimes he believed that everything was a dream; that he would wake up in some orphanage deep in the filth of the city he used to live in, but he knew that this was real. Tom didn't like waiting this long; he wanted to act now! He wanted so much to gain vengeance he felt he deserved.

Tom sometimes couldn't bear to remember what had happened to him. He wished he could wipe clean his memories of fear, hate, heartbreak, and betrayal. He was like a fallen angel. Tom was happy and content once, but the memories of this had almost deserted him. Tom looked at the endless data and remembered:

**Tom's memory**

_Tom was sneaking out of his apartment, not that this was unusual. Whenever his dad had drunk himself into a stupor (which was often) he faded away into the night. Tom had always loved the night; it cloaked him and greeted him with the familiar touch of it cold. Like him, it was often misunderstood, but the world needed it for the general well-being of all creatures. At time Tom would lose himself in it and fall into a trancelike state._

_Tom climbed down the stairs with extra caution, for he remembered the last time his father caught him sneaking out. His father had whipped, battered, and bruised down into the dirty floor of their apartment, all the while calling his mother a whore and when Tom finally broke down crying, his father called him weak and a coward. _

_Tom shook his head and looked around the hallways leading to his only exit. 'Good,' he thought, 'I don't need anyone stopping me to mug me or preaching to me about how God cared about "us poor people" and not to lose hope. Sarah sounded urgent in the note she left in their old hiding place.'_

_ Tom and Sarah were best friends and had recently begun to date. Secretly, of course, they had to be careful about Tom's father and the gang or he had joined or "The Brotherhood" as they called themselves. Tom had protected Sarah and Sarah brought light in Tom's dark life, though she was poor and surrounded by gangs like Tom, she still remained hopeful and loving. This was because, she told him, she believed firmly in God and His Son Jesus Christ. Tom fingered the cross she managed to buy and give him and chuckled, she was the last person one would have expected to be friends with let alone date Tom._

_Tom found his way into the alley he was supposed to meet his girlfriend and found her waiting for him. She had light brown hair and freckles that Tom would have thought to be that of an angel if he thought about religion that much. Tom smiled slightly and hugged her._

_"It's good to see you Sarah," whispered Tom in the emotional voice he only used when they were together."_

_"It's good to see you too, Tom" replied Sarah gently and kissed him softly. Tom remembered that kiss after two long years. They had been 12 so it was brief, but it would have been enough to bring a tear to a sensitive person's eye._

_"What was it you wanted to talk to me about," asked Tom in concern after they pulled apart._

_"Nothing really," replied Sarah in the soft, kind voice that would always bring peace to Tom's mind, "I just had nightmares about you dieing and us being separated."_

_"I will never leave you," promised Tom firmly._

_"And neither will I leave you," promised Sarah._

_The two talked for a short time. They talked about their problems, their family, and the many problems,_

_"I love you," murmured Tom, "Though we're not supposed to find your soul mate while you're 12."_

_"And I love you," whispered Sarah._

_"How touching," came a voice from the other end of the alley, "But unfortunately this has to end."_

_A figure emerged from the dark to reveal a man with a dark business-like suit and tie with a small beard growing down his face._

_"What do you want Stan Rox?" asked Tom angrily as he held on tight to Sarah's hand, "Shouldn't you be robbing a harmless old man or bribing the police right now?"_

_"Oh very funny Tom," drawled the man, "You know perfectly well why I'm here. Your father tells me you no longer serve our Brotherhood thanks to your little girlfriend."_

_"Tom's a good person and he won't become a thug like you!" shouted Sarah._

_Stan merely nodded with obvious contempt, "We are all thugs when it suits our purposes. You know, you are a spunky young lady, the Brotherhood could've used you, but we all know you'd refuse to do what we tell you to do and that is why you must die. This is your punishment, Tom. You must always serve the Brotherhood." Stan without much care, took out a handgun like it was just a wallet. And several men surrounded them, obviously under Stan's command_

_"No!" yelled Tom, "Please don't kill her! I'll do anything for you if you just let her live! Kill me instead!"_

_"Oh we cannot do that," replied Stan, "The only way we can be sure of your loyalty is to show you that we are serious." Things seemed to slow down as Stan pulled the trigger of his gun and Tom watched in horror as a bullet plunged into Sarah's heart and Sarah became limp in his arms. Her eyes were still wide with shock, but they contained no life._

_"NO!" cried Tom as he felt his heart break and bitter tears roll down his face._

**End Flashback**

Tom felt tears roll down his cheeks back in Section 5. On that day he had lost the one person he loved the most. Not even when, two weeks later, he was left half-dead in the street by the Brotherhood had he felt so much pain. Not even on that same day when his father, whom Tom had always loved despite his bad choices joined in the beating and abandoned him like the rest of the gang.

When Xana had appeared he offered him three of the things he had longed for the most: A father figure (Xana), revenge on the Brotherhood, and most importantly to Tom, the girl he loved back.

"We will be together again Sarah," shouted Tom in the midst of Sector 5, "Xana will bring you back!" It was about time for Xana's newest plan to be put into action.

**A/N. So now you know why Tom would do terrible things for Xana. Please Read and Review!**


	2. Xana begins to be Triumphant

Discalimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

A/N. I want you all to know this. THIS STORY IS PRIMARILY AELITAXJEREMIE!

Aelita sighed as Mrs. Hertz continued her lecture. Normally she would be paying more attention, but she couldn't wait until the evening. It was Friday and in the evening Jeremie would be taking her to the movies. After Jeremie got out of the hospital, Aelita and Jeremie became the center of many gossipers attention (usually girls). They were thought of as "so cute" and whatever else the "Giggling Squad" (as the Lyoko gang had named them) came up with. Thankfully, after Jeremie's injury healed up, the giggles were heard less and less often, until the gossipers found something else to talk about.

Aelita then remembered Tom; there was something not right about that servant of Xana. He was TOO much like Xana. It was as though Xana had brainwashed him somehow. Then there was him firing an energy blast at Odd and then disappearing. Jeremie was sure that it must have been a random gesture, but Aelita wasn't sure. Odd began to act different than what he normally acted. Aelita wasn't sure how, but Odd seemed to remind her of Tom of all people. Aelita shook here head. She was probably just over thinking.

**Code Lyoko**

After Mrs. Hertz's class finally ended, the Lyoko gang hung out for a bit in Jeremie's room. They had talked about trivial things like how hard homework was and how it took Yumi and Ulrich long enough to get together. Finally, after the sun had set, Aelita and Jeremie left to goto the movies and Ulrich and Yumi left to take a walk around the woods, leaving Odd alone with his thoughts.

For some reason Xana's symbol had appeared on the back of Odd's hand. Though he wasn't sure why, Odd had hidden it from everyone else. He had almost told Jeremie but something stopped him. Odd had opened the door ajar and peeked in Jeremie's room to find Jeremie and Aelita talking and laughing and he had stormed back to his Ulrich's room when it happened. Xana's symbol began to glow bright red and burn. Odd had cried out and started to worry what was happening to his hand when it stopped. Strangely, it began to glow and burn again at other times too. It was usually when Odd had gotten angry or upset, but it also did it when he was perfectly calm. What worried Odd the most was that he began to enjoy it. It felt like his hand contained great power and Odd found it exciting. What also worried Odd was his thoughts. It was as though some of his thoughts had come together and become another mind.

Odd shook his head. He ought to tell Jeremie about this; it probably was one of Xana's tricks.

**"Why?" asked a thought in Odd's head, "So Jeremie can get rid of it and look good in front of Aelita and everyone else?"**

_"Since when have I worried about Jeremie looking good?" asked Odd mentally, "He's one of my best friends."_

**"Friends?" scoffed the dark thought, "You don't have any friends! Where are your friends now? They're off making out or whatever, leaving you alone."**

_"Shut up!" shouted Odd mentally, "Who are you?"_

**"I am your thoughts," said the dark presence louder than before, "I am you. I know what you want. What you crave. You make up pathetic jokes to impress people so they would be your friends. You've dated all the girls in your grade only to break up with them. Face it. You are still that sad little boy in the first grade without any friends."**

_"How do you know all this?" asked Odd in his mind, "I got over all this a long time ago. And I know I will find the right girl."_

**"I'm you Odd," said the dark presence, "I know everything about you. And as for 'right girl', we both know who she is. She's Aelita."**

_"Shut up," cried Odd mentally in anguish, "She's with Jeremie and both of them are my friends! And I'm happy for them."_

**"You're pathetic," replied the thoughts. **

And with that they left momentarily, leaving Odd gasping for breath and his hand burning and glowing bright red.

**With Xana**

Xana chuckled so darkly that the Hitler himself would shiver in fear. Odd won't be able to fight for long. Xana had already infiltrated his mind; Odd would be one of the instruments in his plan. Xana smiled maliciously as he remembered the beginning of how he turned Tom into his servant. He thought of how brilliant it was that _he killed Sarah._

**A/N. Bet you never saw that coming did you? Xana is one evil monster. Sorry for the lateness and shortness of the chapter. I had writer's block. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The silver cross

-1**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! HERE'S THE LATEST CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ulrich and Yumi walked in the woods near Kadic. Ulrich said he loved the woods at night and how all the pressures of the world seemed to disappear. Yumi privately agreed, but what really got her was the silver light of the full moon that night. It seemed illuminate the world and make it magical. Yumi then saw something glint in the distance.

"Hey Ulrich, what is that?"

"What's what?" asked Ulrich.

"I saw something in those leaves."

Yumi then ran towards the thing in the leaves (with Ulrich running close behind her) and dug through the leaves to find a silver cross. Yumi felt in her heart that it was important, but didn't know how. 'Why do I have a funny thing about this?'

"Hey Yumi," said Ulrich, "I think something is written on it."

Yumi held it in the moonlight and read, _"To Tom, Love Sarah."_

"You don't think…" started Ulrich.

"No. It can't be," cut off Yumi.

"We better show Jeremie this. Just to make sure."

"I think we can wait until morning," said Yumi.

Ulrich nodded and looked at his watch.

"You better get home Yumi; it's almost 10 o'clock and your dad threatened me to sic Hiroki on me if you got home late.' Joked Ulrich.

Yumi laughed and said, "What I like most about you is your sense of humor, but Hiroki is pure torture, so we better get going."

"Might I escort you home," replied Ulrich in an overly gracious tone that Sissy would kill to have him say to her.

"Yes you may," replied Yumi in an equally courteous manner.

After kissing Ulrich for a second when they arrived at her house, Yumi got ready for bed and set the silver cross next to her bed and sighed. That night was perfect; even if that cross indeed belong to the Tom the Lyoko gang knew.

**Code Lyoko**

The next morning, the Lyoko gang hung out in Jeremie's room, as usual and Yumi showed Jeremie the cross she and Ulrich found.

"This is weird," commented Jeremie half to himself, "Why would there be a silver anything lying in a forest without anyone looking for it."

"And with the name Tom written on it" said Odd, though not in his usual tone, Aelita noticed.

"It is very strange," Ulrich commented, breaking the moment of silence, "But can't it just be a coincidence?"

"It probably is," replied Jeremie, "But I found a program in the supercomputer that might identify it."

**Code Lyoko**

Tom sat in his place in Fifth Sector and did what he usually did in his spare time. He used the resources in the Fifth Sector to search for the cross Sarah had given him all those years ago. Tom had yet to find the cross, but he continued hacking into satellites so he could find it. The cross was all that Tom had left of Sarah and he was determined to find it.

"Sir," came nervous mechanical voice, "The kids seem to be doing something with the supercomputer."

Tom turned around and saw a tarantula and said in an annoyed voice, "You know I don't like being disturbed. Go tell Xana."

"But Xana isn't here," replied the tarantula, "He's out of Lyoko and doing something in real world."

Tom sighed in annoyance. Ever since Xana had got the Keys to Lyoko, he had been going to the real world more and more, and with less difficulty. Tom decided he might as well as see what the kids were up to and looked for an unusual active programs in the supercomputer.

After a few minutes of searching, Tom found that there was something being scanned. Tom then got all the information on the thing that was being scanned to find shocking information. It was the cross Sarah gave him all those years ago. It had his and Sarah's DNA and it had the inscription in it.

"Bring me the spare key out of here," growled Tom to a manatee.

"But sir," pleaded the tarantula, for he was still there, "Xana has forbidden anyone from using the key."

"Xana is not here," replied Tom as the manatee carried back a silver key on its back, "Now leave.:

The tarantula bowed and left. His only thought was that Xana wasn't going to like this.

"Thank you, my friend," said Tom as he picked up the key and left the room to find an ordinary-looking door in the next room.

Tom simply stuck the key in the key hole and opened the door to reveal a bright light.

**Code Lyoko**

"It's almost finished," Aelita said as the scan on the cross was 95 completed.

A scanner then flew open to reveal a very angry Tom.

"I WANT MY CROSS AND I WANT IT NOW!" boomed Tom furiously.

Aelita gasped and stepped back as Jeremie held her hand firmly. This wasn't looking good.

**A/N. Okay, cliffhanger! Please review! Sorry for the long wait!**


	4. Xana's is Evil

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tom was glaring furiously at the Lyoko gang. He was angrier than he had ever been in his life.

"What would a person like you want with a cross?" asked Ulrich bitterly, "A cross is supposed to symbolize love and sacrifice. Two qualities you would never have."

"Shut up," growled Tom, "You know nothing of me."

Yumi, thinking quickly ran towards a window facing the lake and said, "If you don't calm down Tom, I will throw the cross into the lake."

Tom stopped in his tracks, "Fine. Just don't throw it into the lake. It's all I have to remember Sarah by."

"Who is Sarah?" asked Jeremie.

Tom looked at the gang straight in their eyes with more sadness that Jeremie only saw in the eyes of Franz Hopper in his video diaries, "Sarah was my friend. She was wonderful to me and was the only person that ever gave a damn about me. She became my best friend and later my girlfriend. But then, Stan Rox killed her because I was not part of some gang he's part of called, 'The Brotherhood.'

Tom chuckled bitterly at the shock on the others' faces, "Don't call me heartless, Ulrich," he continued, "I am far from heartless. I know of love and sacrifice. Sarah taught me that. She taught me a lot of things. This is why I joined Xana. He promises me he can bring Sarah back and to help me get my revenge on Stan and the rest of "The Brotherhood."

"I'm sorry, Tom," said Aelita, "But that gave you no right to stab Jeremie. Xana always lies. He can't bring Sarah back to life. He wouldn't even if he could."

"He can," argued Tom, "That cross is the key to bringing her back. It has her DNA. Xana promises me that if I can get that cross, he can use it to bring back Sarah."

Yumi looked at the cross for a moment and then gave it to Tom and said, "Go to Xana. See if he keeps his promise."

"**That won't be necessary." **boomed a voice,** "I am already here."**

With that, a man with a dark business suit walked in.

Tom paled and yelled, "You're not Xana! You're Stan Rox! You killed Sarah!"

"**Poor, clueless Tom,"** replied the man, **"I am Xana and Stan Rox! Stan Rox is an alias. Have you ever stopped to ponder how I found you so easily after your pathetic girlfriend died? I killed her and then turned you into my pawn. You were an excellent pawn. Doing whatever I liked and believing I would bring Sarah back."**

Tom's eyes blurred with tears, "No. No…. I thought you cared. You lied to me!"

Laughter filled the room and Xana looked at Odd.

"_**This is your chance. Join Xana."**_ Came the voice in Odd's head,**_ "Look at Aelita. See how she clings to Jeremie and how Jeremie has his arm around her protectively. Even Yumi and Ulrich are close to each other. You are alone."_**

"_No. I cannot join Xana. He's our enemy!"_

The mark on Odd's hand burned, **"Come on Odd! What about your friends? They will abandon you. You know they will have Tom replace you since he's no longer with Xana. They never liked you!"**

"_I-I don't b-believe you!"_

Xana smirked. The conversation only lasted a few seconds and Odd's defenses were already weakened. Soon, Odd would be his new pawn, but now, it was time to attend to Tom.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Tom as he tried to form an energy sword, but failed.

"**My dear Tom. Do you really think I'd let you keep my power, now that you're useless to me." **mocked Xana as he lifted up his hand and tossed energy at Tom. His eyes were still brimmed with tears as he fell down, unconscious.

"Damn you Xana!" cried Yumi.

Xana smirked, **"Sticks and stones, young lady. Sticks and Stones. And speaking of stones, Aelita, I see you are trying to hide Jeremie from my view. How are the injuries my former pawn inflicted upon him."**

"Just shut up," growled Aelita.

"We will defeat you Xana," pledged Ulrich, "That's a promise."

Xana smirked,** "Very amusing. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be leaving. Not to Lyoko. It has served its purpose. But I'll see you all soon."** Xana smirked and disappeared into thin air.

"Odd," said Jeremie, "Are you alright? You haven't said anything."

"I'm fine Jeremie," replied Odd, a little annoyed. Why did he always have to pry in his business? Odd checked his wrist and was a bit relieved, but also disappointed that the mark stopped burning.

"I suppose we better do something about Tom," said Yumi as she kneeled to check his pulse, "Tom's okay. He's just unconscious."

Ulrich nodded and helped Yumi lift Tom up. To think that this all started with an innocent glint in the forest.

**A/N. Like it? Hate it? Please review and God bless!**


	5. Internet Warning

-1VERY IMPORTANT WARNING

Please Be Extremely Careful especially if using internet mail such as Yahoo, Hotmail, AOL and so on. This information arrived this morning direct from both Microsoft and Norton.

Please send it to everybody you know who has access to the Internet.

You may receive an apparently harmless email with a Power Point presentation "Life is beautiful."

If you receive it DO NOT OPEN THE FILE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, and delete it immediately. If you open this file, a message will appear on your screen saying: "It is too late now, your life is no longer beautiful."

Subsequently you will LOSE EVERYTHING IN YOUR PC and the person who sent it to you will gain access to your name, e-mail and password.

This is a new virus which started to circulate on Saturday afternoon. AOL has already confirmed the severity, and the antivirus software's are not capable of destroying it. The virus has been created by a hacker who calls himself "life owner."

PLEASE E-MAIL THIS TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW!)


	6. Encounter with Sarah

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Sorry for not updating in awhile. I'm very sorry. I was planning to update during Christmas break, but I couldn't get on then.**

_Tom was in darkness. Xana's voice was haunting him; his words were almost a living entity then. If he could feel anything physically, he'd have been nauseas. He had been serving the one who killed Sarah. With a jolt of guilt Tom remembered what he had done in his service. 'Was that really me?' Tom asked himself as he remembered the night he stabbed Jeremie. _

_The looks of hurt and anger also appeared in his subconscious. It was as though Tom was remembering things that he had missed before. He should have known that Xana was using him, but part of him chose to ignore it because of Xana's promises of Sarah back and the power Xana pumped into his being._

_"My God…Sarah…Jeremie… I am sorry," murmured Tom at last. It was as though those words had turned on a light for things seemed brighter. No…The light was coming from a being that was approaching him. It was strange but awfully familiar, as though Tom had seen it so many times before. At last the being came into view and Tom gasped when he recognized it or rather her._

_"Sarah," gasped Tom, "How is it possible."_

_"God?" suggested Sarah with a voice just like what Tom remembered only with something different, "Love? I missed you Tom. Especially when you were enslaved by Xana."_

_"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I don't know what came over me. I was just so angry and…it hurt so much with you gone. Xana promised me he'd bring you back."_

_"It's okay," said Sarah softly touching Tom's cheek gently, "You are already forgiven. You are free of him now, but someone else is about to suffer the same fate as you did."_

_"Who?" asked Tom desperately as he remembered what it felt like to have Xana dwell in you._

_"You will have to figure it out yourself," Sarah replied simply. After a second she smiled, "You're as impulsive as ever Tom, even now you seem to be coming to the decision to help that person."_

_"You know me too well," smiled Tom, but he almost fell down as everything seemed to start to fade away._

_"You're waking up now," stated Sarah, "You must remember that someone else is being tempted by Xana, even if he doesn't know it."_

_Tom frowned as things seemed to fade even more away, "I am not surprised you contacted me in a dream. I assume you got God to help you with that." He said this last part like a joke though he thought that was true, "Will I see you again?"_

_"Yes," replied Sarah and when she kissed him, Tom woke up._

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

The gang watched with mixed feelings of what could only be feelings of uncertainty as Tom started to stir. It was Saturday morning so the gang didn't have school.

"What do you think we should do with him?" asked Aelita at last.

"I don't know," answered Jeremie.

"Personally, I'd want some answers," stated Yumi and Ulrich together. The two blushed when they realized they said the same thing. Odd merely rubbed his wrist instead of saying some wise crack about the two of them being lovebirds. That voice had talked to him again when he woke up and the mark burned even more than it ever did. Jeremie noticed Odd didn't make a wisecrack when Tom finally awoke fully.

"Where am I?" asked Tom, for once talking not with anger or deceit like had previously.

"You're in the factory Tom," replied Ulrich, "And we want answers."

"Like what?" asked Tom simply with what the gang clearly identified as surrender in his voice.

"For starters, what is Xana planning next?" asked Yumi.

A pained expression crossed Tom's face.

"Very well then," he said after a moment of silence.

**A/N. Please review guys! Once again, I am sorry for not updating! God bless!**


	7. CHapter 7 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Xana is planning on making someone else his slave. Knowing him he would choose someone you know well. Xana seems to have a grudge on you guys and before anything else he wants to destroy you," stated Tom as he felt his memories assault him in random order. His father being Stan Rox's/Xana's enforcer, his enslavement to Xana, etc. Then he suddenly remembered something.

"Remember when you last saw me? I inserted something in Odd. I think it was part of his being. Odd, Xana is planning on making you my replacement!"

"That can' be true!" argued Odd, feeling the mark on his hand burn and anger starting to brew, "You're just trying to turn everyone against me so that Xana can do something else while everyone's watching me!"

"That is far-fetched," Jeremie, "Up to now, you've been working for Xana and now you're telling us Odd is going to work for him."

"I'm not saying Odd is going to work for Xana," replied Tom, "I'm saying Xana is _trying_ to make him work for him. He made me his slave and he's trying to do the same thing to Odd! And there's proof."

After saying this Tom showed everyone the back of his right hand. It had Xana's symbol on it in what looked like a black burn, "Xana centered most of his influence in this mark, if Xana is trying to enslave Odd, it will have to be on the back of one of his hands."

"Odd, maybe you should show us your hands," suggested Yumi, "Tom might be right."

Odd felt his other hand cover Xana's symbol, "Why should you believe him?" asked Odd sharply.

"Odd, this isn't like you," said Ulrich, you've been acting strange. Come to think of it, you've been acting strange since we last saw Tom."

Yumi immediately grabbed both of Odd's hands and revealed that Xana's symbol was indeed on one (his right hand).

"We got to remove that," said Jeremie, "Otherwise Xana will take control of you."

"What if I don't want it removed," Odd almost yelled, "I happen to like it!" Xana's symbol started to grow deeper and redder than it ever did, "**You think you're so smart Jeremie, but maybe you don't realize I'm smart too! None of you are really my friends if you believe Tom over me!"**

Aelita gasped as Odd's hand started to erupt with electricity, "Odd, that's Xana talking! Not you!" she cried desperately as the electricity spread

Xana's mark started to grow so that it covered Odd's entire arm and Odd's eyes widened, "What's happening?" asked before he disappeared in a burst of red light and electricity.

"Damn you Xana," Ulrich half cried-half moaned in his concern for the friend who had always been so lighthearted until now.

**A/N. Sorry for the shortness! Muhhahha, voting time, what should happen next? God bless!  
**

**A. Xana converts Odd to his cause in a totally evil heart to heart conversation.**

**B. Xana tortures Odd**

**C. Both A and B.**

**D. Other.**


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.  
**

"Where am I?" asked Odd. All he could see in the darkness he was in were numbers flowing everywhere in what could only be compared to streams of water, though they didn't project much serenity as normal streams would. Odd tried to move but he saw that he was bound by chains onto some surface, though Odd couldn't see anything.

**"Hello Odd,"** laughed Xana's voice from everywhere at once**, "I hope you are enjoying your stay here so far."**

"I said where am I?" yelled Odd anxiously.

**"Geographically you are in America, though in the internet, geography doesn't matter,"** stated Xana matter-of-factly,** "But look, some old friends are here to see you."**

As Xana finished figures that looked like Aelita, Jeremie, Yumi, and Ulrich approached him in their Lyoko forms except for Jeremie who didn't have one.

"Hey Odd," smirked the form Ulrich as he handled his katana, "It's nice to see you." As he was saying this, he brought down his katana down into Odd's stomach.

Odd screamed, the pain was intense! It was not like Lyoko, where there was only a small sting when one got hurt, it felt so real. The pain receded and Odd felt as if his stomach was sewing itself up. His relief was short-lived as Yumi tossed her fans at him and Aelita fired an energy blast while Jeremie stabbed him with a knife.

**"Starting now, you will be tortured by your so-called friends for 24 hours,"** taunted Xana.

Odd screamed as the figures of his friends repeated their actions with increasing vigor. After what felt like an hour Odd heard Xana say,** "Only 23 hours and 59 minutes to go."**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where's Odd?" Ulrich almost shouted at Tom, "What happened to him?!!!"

"Xana would've taken him to a secret hiding place in the internet," replied Tom sadly, "He has lots of those. I don't even know how to get to any of them without his help."

"Well, we can use a scanner or something to find him can't we?" asked Ulrich worried about his best friend, "Who knows what Xana is doing to Odd!"

Yumi grabbed his hand in an effort to calm him down, "Don't worry Ulrich, we'll find him."

Ulrich calmed down at this, "Thanks Yumi. I'm just worried about Odd. He's my best friend."

"The main problem we can deal with right now is how we are going to explain Odd's disappearance," said Aelita, "Plus Tom is still wanted for stabbing Jeremie."

"I think I got the solution to that," put in Tom, "I still have some power Xana gave when I served him so I can make myself look like Odd, if that's okay with you four."

"Well I don't see any other solution," Jeremie said after a moment of silence, "I will be working on the scanner, it should be able to track Odd better than Xana since we have his template from Lyoko."

"I'll help you," Aelita said grabbing his hand, "I'm worried about Odd too and don't like the idea of doing nothing while Xana has him."

Tom reached for the power Xana hadn't took from him and transformed into Odd, "I suppose I'll need Ulrich's and Yumi's help to behave like Odd," he said.

This left Jeremie and Aelita alone to work on the scanner. After a few minutes Jeremie calmed down enough to begin thinking. Where would Xana strike at next? What was he doing to Odd? Aelita had similar thoughts and she felt tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay Aelita?" asked Jeremie in concern.

"I just feel bad," replied Aelita, "I noticed that Odd was acting Odd, but I did nothing. I'm a bad friend."

Jeremie felt himself look up at Aelita instinctively, "It isn't your fault Aelita," he said, "It's Xana's fault for doing this and you shouldn't feel too guilty. None of us knew there was anything wrong with Odd until it was too late.

Aelita wiped a tear from her eye and smiled. Not a big smile mind you, for she was still concerned about Odd, but she was happy that Jeremie managed to put her guilt at ease for a moment. She kissed him on a cheek, making him go red a bit and asked him how the scanner was going to work. They would find Odd soon. They would never abandon him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Odd gasped in pain. He didn't know how much more pain he could take. Then, as the image of Jeremie approached him, he felt pain shoot through him and the mark on his hand glowed bright. Odd broke free from whatever bound him and attacked Jeremie. He saw Jeremie disappear and repeated the process with the images of his other friends. Odd felt terrible pain shoot threw him and somehow lost consciousness even though he was in some database.

Xana smirked, **"This is your first step towards your servitude toward me, Odd. I think you deserve a gift."**

Xana then placed a few files of his own invention in Odd and laughed., **"You will enjoy these Odd and serve me forever."**

**A/N. Man, Xana is so evil. What's going to happen next? What files did Xana insert in Odd? Why am I asking you these questions? Please read and review! God bless!**


	9. SORRY!

**A/N. **Sorry, but I have writers block, could you guys help me? God bless!


	10. Humorous half chapter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**"What do you want to do now, Odd?"** asked Xana as he showed Odd how the gang had Tom make himself look like him, **"How do you feel about feeling replaced?"**

Odd felt tears well up inside him. Xana was right! He really didn't have any friends! They just replaced him with Tom without a second thought! Or so it seemed to him.

"I want revenge," he said as tear fell down his eyes, "They never liked me anyway."

Xana smirked, **"Then take these files and attack the real world." **With this said, files began to stream into Odd, making him able to fight harder, faster, and all-around better.

**"It has been a week since you were replaced Odd," commented Xana, "What do you say to living things up a little?"**

"Yes, my master," said Odd in a Darth Vader-like way.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"You've been acting strange lately, Odd," Miss Hertz told Tom, who was held back after class.

"Strange, how?" asked Tom nervously. He was enjoying his time as Odd a little but found his habits different than Odd's.

"Well, for one thing, you're doing better with your grades, you seem to have forgotten everything, you haven't insulted Sissi and you eat half as much as a regular student, which is 1/12 as much as you usually eat. It's like you're a different person!"

"W-well, y-you see," stuttered Tom nervously, "I-I really don't feel like discussing t-this with you, ma'am."

"Don't worry, I think I have some kind of idea what's going on," said Ms. Hertz.

"You do?" gulped Tom, nervously.

"Yes," replied Ms. Hertz, "It's a boy thing so I'm going to leave you here with Jim."

"Don't worry, Odd, you can talk to me," said Jim as he walked in the classroom as Ms. Hertz left.

Tom sweat dropped. Even when he was working for and hardly paid attention to the teachers, he noticed that Jim was the most troublesome one of the bunch.

After a moment of silence Jim said, "You know Odd, I think I know what this is all about."

"You do?" asked Tom, even more nervous now since Jim had once before discovered Lyoko.

"Yes. You're love sick," exclaimed Jim.

"What???" asked Tom shocked. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N. Sorry for the writer's block, for now I'm going to try a humorous chapter before the conclusion of this story. I'll write more soon. Sorry for the shortness! The next chapter will be at least three pages long! God bless!**


End file.
